Stealth run
A Stealth run is typically conducted with only Rogues and/or Druids in the party. The idea is to stay in Stealth, sneaking through the entire instance to the target Boss, kill the objective(s), then re-stealth and sneak back outside. Soloable Bosses A lvl 60 rogue or druid can often solo these. Note: In recent patches, these have all become more difficult. Roccor and Razorlash are probably still doable. The jury's out on Celebras. Plugger is generally considered a duo mob at present -- bring a friend (or a greater shadow protection potion which makes him quite soloable). * Lord Roccor in BRD ** Medium difficulty for 1 rogue * Plugger Spazzring in BRD ** Medium difficulty for 1 rogue * Razorlash in Maraudon ** Easy for 1 rogue * Celebras the Cursed in Maraudon ** Medium difficulty for 1 rogue Stealth Bosses * Lord Incendius in BRD ** Easily done with 1 rogue + 1 druid. Due to a debuff Incendius gives, Fire Resistance gear is near useless. * Lethtendris in Dire Maul East ** Difficult with 1 rogue, doable with 1 druid and 1 rogue. * Mother Smolderweb in LBRS ** Difficult with 1 druid, doable with 1 druid and 1 rogue. * Mor Grayhoof (and War Master Voone) in LBRS ** Difficult with 3 druids, doable with 2 druids and 1 rogue. * Shadow Hunter Vosh'gajin in LBRS ** Requires minimum 3 rogues and 1 druid. Vosh'gajin and her 2 priests frog melee attackers and go after the healer. Stuns should be used where possible to prevent frogging. A fast run of Vosh'gajin can take as little as 15-20 minutes. * Morphaz in Sunken Temple ** Very tough for a single rogue, even fully buffed at level 60. Morphaz has a bigger and stronger friend named Hazzas and can't be pulled separately. He's also immune to poisons and stuns. He's fairly easy with two 54+ rogues; take him down fast and then Vanish if necessary. After Hazzas leaves you can loot Morphaz. (This is a fast way to get The Azure Key for rogues that have picked up the quest.) Buffing with a Nature Protection Potion is highly recommended. * Razorlash in Maraudon ** Difficult with 1 rogue or druid, until greater gear is obtained. Easily Doable (level 60), no matter the combination. * Celebras in Maraudon ** Easier if you have a high dodge rate and Evasion. Teants go down easily with Blade Flurry, but not required. Be sure to kick Wrath and Entangling Roots. * Rotgrip in Maraudon ** Simple fight with high dodge rating. Use Evasion to prevent Puncture from stacking too high. * Princess Theradras in Maraudon ** Extremely difficult to solo as a 60 rogue (/w 8/8 T2). If you intend to solo this boss, use as much self healing items as possible (Darkmoon Card: Heroism, Bloodfang Armor, Lifesteal, Crusader). Nature Protection Potion also help with Dust Cloud. Fight becomes very easy with a Druid healer. * Plugger Spazzring in Blackrock Depths bar. ** Requires Shadowforge key or high level lockpicking by a rogue. Buy beer from Plugger, stand by Dark Iron faction guy, place a beer at your feet. Kill the bar patrons when they come and drink it until plugger stands alone. Shadow and Fire protection potions makes it easy. * Pusillin in Dire Maul. ** Difficult as a rogue or a druid - stealth naked, talk to Pusillin 4 times (and die almost certainly each time). Then he will run upstairs to a platform, where you can talk to him the 5th time (run away quickly). You will be followed by 5 little imps, which you can mill down one by one until (prepare to die once unless you're a really big bear). If you can get him alone, he's a mean fire damage guy, wear FR gear and take a potion. He drops Crescent Key. Other Stealth Runs * Mining Dark Iron: Dark Iron stealth guide * Scholomance: Scholomance stealth run * Attunement to the core Interesting info on lethendris & incendius : http://www.roguespot.com/guides/AMR1.htm also see: Rogue Solo List